Robin Hood 2 The Legend Continues
by mastfic
Summary: The story continues of our favorite hero Robin Hood. Read to find out, and it feels good to be back.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing 6:30 A.M. in Nottingham, a beam of sun rays are shining throught a window into the window of Maid Marian and Robin Hood. The recently married couple had just returned from their Honeymoon and were just waking up.

A beam of sunlite hit Robin's eye, he started to blink and stretch his arms, he yawned and quietly slipped out of bed in past his wife. He put on his classic green tunic, except this tunic had white sleeves on it. He also choose green pants and black shoes, he then quietly slipped downstairs for breakfest.

Sitting at the table already was King Richard in all his regalness, he looked up the stairs to see Robin coming down,

"Good Morning Robin how was your rest" asked King Richard.

"Good, Marian is still a sleep though" replied Robin,the King shrugged it off and started to eat his breakfest,

"So King Richard anything big on the agenda today" asked Robin. King Richard looked up at the ceiling and paused for a moment before speaking,

"Well I have something to tell you and Marian this evening, but besides that its just the usual" replied Richard. Robin Accepted the answer and was about to start eating his breakfest as well, when something caught his eye Maid Marian was making her way down the stairs into the dining room. Robin looked at her stunned at her beauty, she was wearing a peach colored Dress and Vail, which was flowing while she walked.

The light shinned perfectly on her form causing both Richard and Robin stare in awe of her beauty,

"What Am I pretty or something" asked Marian, Richard chukled slightly. But Robin just got up and walked to her and softly kissed her lips, and took her hand and lead her to the table.

They all quickly finished their morning meal and went to enjoy the rest of the day, except for king richard who had to due his kingly duties. While the King was attending to his royal obligations, Robin and Marian where taking a ride about Nottingham and they both decited to stop a Skippy's home.

They both rode up to the front home and teathered their horses to the side of the house where a big old log was sticking out. Then they both walked up to the door and Robin knocked, Skippy's mother awnsered the door.

"Hello Robin,Marian, how are both of you two today" asked Skippy's mother,

"we are doing fine this morning,but we were wondering if Skippy was around" replied Marian.

Skippy's mother looked up in thought, she put a finger on her chin.

"I think he just rode to England on personal matter, he'll be back later tonight" replied Skippy's mother, the two looked disapoitned but nodded and got back on their horses.

(5 Hours Later)

The day had gone by exceptionally quick, After trying to go see Skippy Marian went and play batmitten with Lady Clucky, while Robin went for a ride throught the country side alone.

Nearing dinner time King Richard called Robin,Marian, and various other servents and subjects to the throne room to give his special announcment,

"As you all know scince I have returned from the Crusade My age as been showing through a little too well so I have decided to abdicate the throne" said King Richard, there were hushed murmers amoungst the crowd. Then Marian spoke up,

"Uncle if you're gone than who is going to sit on the thrown" asked Marian in a scared tone of voice.

"Why You and Robin of course" replied Richard comley,

"WHAT!" Yelled Robin and Marian in unison,

"Uncle are you sure your feeling well" asked Marian while atempting to feel the kings forehead, trying to see if he had a feaver.

"Yes dear I am fine, but I feel as though my time is up as King and I must pass it on to someone, so I decided why not you two" replied Richard in a kingly manor. Robin and Marian both smiled,

"We would be honored" said Robin taking Marians hand and walking twords the two thrones. Richard took off his Huge crown and guestured for it to be taken away, while another servent brought two smaller crowns one was for Robin it was only slightly smaller than his head and was incrusted with red Rubies and Jewels. While Marian's crown was a small ordain crown only about 4 Inches by 4 Inches and it was incrusted with Sea Blue Rubies and Jems.

"Frier Tuck will you do the honors" asked Richard, Frier Tuck nodded and had them both one at a time hold an Ornate ball and Golden Septer.

"Do you Robin hood Except the title of King Of England in the name of God and The Pope" asked Frier Tuck, Robin shook his head yes. Next was Marian,

"Do you Marian except the title of Queen Of England In the name of God and The Pope" again asked Frier Tuck.

"I do" replied Marian,

"I now pronounce you two The reinging Monarch's of England May you're rule be long and happy" Said Frier Tuck, the two foxes put on there crowns and sat in the thrones.

"Long Live The King and Queen" shouted the crowd, and then they all clapped.

(In London With Skippy)

The reason Skippy was in London was that his Uncle was a BlackSmith at the large armour and weapons factory in London, he had recently hurt his foot in an acciedent which lets just say involved alot of swords. So insted of his Uncle loosing his Job, Skippy offered to come and work there for him until he recovered.

So after a long hard days work Skippy was relaxing in a cafe near his Uncles cottage, when one of the server girls ran to him and yelled,

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS" Yelled the server girl, Skippy not knowing the girl replied politley,

"No what is it" replied Skippy courious at what could be so exciting.

"The new King and Queen have just been crown" said The girl, calming down a little bit and started smoothing her dress back to its original state.

"Well who is it" I asked,

"Robin Hood and Maid Marian of Nottingham" replied the girl, Skippy then got a wide eyed look on his face and quickly started to gather his things spred out ont he Cafe's table. He quickly but 12 Pounds on the table and left without a word, the Girl looked at her payment and screemed with delite, 12 pounds was alot to get around London.

Skippy got on his horse and rode to his Uncle's, where on arrival he quickly explained to his Uncle why he had to leave so soon, his Uncle under stood and told him they would put him on paper work duty until his food healed completely. Skippy said goodbye to his Uncle and got on his horse and started to ride for Nottingham hoping that he would get there before sunrise the next morning.

(A/N:Well guys I am back a ready to go, Sorry for not updating for so long I have had school so its been a long year but I am glad to be back writing stories for you guys, Ta ta for now MastFic)


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking About Cubs

Skippy had been riding his horse all night long and the sun was just rising, he had barely reached the outskirts of Nottingham. But he was determained to get to his house at least before the sun rose.

It took Skippy another Half an Hour to get back to his house and by that time he was almost ready to colapse, he managed to knock on the door and as soon as his mother awnesered the door he colapsed in her arms, Skippys' mother just smiled and chuckled and with the help of Skippy's sister they dragged him into his bed.

(At the Castle)

Both Robin and Marian were waking up to there first day as King and Queen, Robin was the first to get up. He got dressed in more royal clothes this morning, he wore a sleeved white tunic and white pantaloons, he also wore a red cape with a white and black sprinkled border and he also wore his crown. Altho he dispised this clothing he had to wear them for a meeting with the Barons of London,Welsh,York, and caen.

After he got dressed he noticed Marian was stiring from her sleep, he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek and told her he would be back in a couple of hours. She sleepily grunted and Robin left.

(In the Castle's meeting hall)

All of the Barons and Robin were seated at a long table with Robin sitting at the head because he was the King, also sitting in on the meeting was former King Richard as he was given the job as Mayor of Nottingham.

"Gentlemen we are all gathered here to disscuss the happening of this years events and what the planning for the next year will entail" said Robin with much authority, the Barons and Richard agreed.

"France has recently called for a Peace Treaty" said the Baron from Caen,

"Alright when will they be sending a delaget" asked Robin,

"They said they would be sending one within the month my lord" replied the unesie Baron. He was nervous because Robin Hood one of the most notourious bandits was now the King of England.

Robin nodded in response to the Baron's awnser, he saw he made the Baron uncomfortable he liked that, the Barons should be more respectful of the King.

"Well good, but just because we have a Peace with France I want to to make sure you have plenty of troops incase of an attack" said Robin. The next person to speak was the Baron from Welsh,

"My Lord the people in Welsh are starting get restless, and there is talk of rebellion in the streets" said the Baron. The look of concern grew on the faces of the other Barons, this was not because they where concerned with there fellow Englishman, they were only intrested in protecting there own wealth and the only thing that was protecting that was the King. And if the King decided to let the rebellion go the Barons wealth would be threatened.

"Not to worry I will send a Garrison of armoured swords men to Welsh to crush any Rebellion that may arrise" replied Robin.

"Thank You my Lord" said the Welsh Baron. After the immediate issues where solved they moved on to trade rights and if they needed to trade with certin people or not. They also disscussed a growing threat from Scottland and there people, but all in all it was a productive meeting, but to Robin it was exhusting and bothersome but he had to do it anyway.

(At Skippy's mothers house)

Skippy slowly opened his eyes to find the sun high in the sky, he slowly got up and walked out to the main room where his mother was bent over there wood stove cooking something.

"Morning Mom" said Skippy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,

"You mean After Noon its already Mid-Day" replied Skippy's Mother. His eyes shot wide open when he heard what time it was, he quickly scurried into his room and quickly got his Green tunic and Black pants and shoes on.

"Where are you off to" asked his Mother,

"Off to the Castle to see Marian and Robin" replied Skippy, his Mother just nodded and he walked out of the door and spotted his horse tied up near the Garden where his old Sister was Gardening,

"Well your finally up" said His sister he just nodded,mounted his horse and took off. She just shrugged and went back to her gardening.

(At the Castle gates)

Skippy had just rode up to the Castle's gates when a Gaurd stopped him and asked who he was,

"My name is Skippy and I am a friend of the King and Queen" replied Skippy in a quite serious tone. The Gaurd stood there for a second and then burst out in a fit of laughter,

"You a Friend of the King and Queen, thats a good one, now tell me why your really here" said the Guard. Skippy then got into an argument with the Guard, and in the middle of the argument Little John came wondering out of the Castle just in time.

"...I'm telling you I am Friends with the King and Queen now let me in" said Skippy,

"Whats going on here" asked Little John ablivious to the conversation.

The Gaurd turned to Little John and started to explain the situation, when Little John got a look at the Rabbit and reconized him.

"...and thats when this twerp tried to" said the Gaurd, but Little John stopped him.

"Listen I can vouch for him, just remember to let him in when he askes alright" said Little John, the Guard was almost shocked that what the Rabbit said was true so he opened the gate without hesetation apolagising along the way.

(Inside the Castle Courtyard)

Queen Marian was again playing batmitten with Lady Clucky and by the sound of what was going on it was a pretty intense match between the two, aviously each one of them wanted to win very badly.

Skippy peeked his head around the corner and Spotted Marian, he made his way out onto the Courtyard paitenly waiting for the match to be over. It took about ten minutes for the match to end with Marian taking the Victory in the end,

"Good job my Queen" said Skippy, Marian jumped at the words but quickly calmed down for she saw it was only Skippy.

"Well Skippy its good to see you again, how was your trip to London" asked Marian courious about how he was doing.

"It was fine but I came Strait away when I heard about you and Robin getting crowned King and Queen, Congraulations" replied Skippy,

"Thank You Skippy, but may I ask why your here" said Marian.

"Well I came to congradulate you and Robin But I see he is not here right now, would you know where he might be right at this moment" replied Skippy. Marian put her finger on her chin in thought,

"I think he is in a meeting with The Barons right now, but you are welcome to stay around until he is done with his meeting" said Marian, Skippy thanked Marian and told her he was going to take a short nap under the tree and kindly requested that Marian wake him up as soon as Robin had returned.

(2 Hours Later)

Skippy felt a paw on his sholder, he opened his eye and looked up to see Marian standing above him with a smile on her face.

"What time is it" asked Skippy,

"Its about 3:00" replied Marian.

Skippy slowly got up and streched,

"Did Robin get back yet" asked Skippy, Marian nodded.

"He got back around 1:00" said Marian, Skippy looked confused.

"If your wondering why I didn't wake you up, you looked to cute to wake up" said Marian,Skippy thanked Marian for waking him up. Skippy went on to go talk to robin, while Marian was having a thought in her head. Clucky then walked up to her and waved her wing in front of her face but no response, so she shook Marian and that got her attention.

"What were you thinking about dear" said Clucky courious about what was going on inside her head,

"I was just thinking about Kids" replied Marian in a sort of day dream kind of voice,

"Kids,My lady" asked Clucky.

"Yes I was thinking about asking Robin to have cubs with me" said Marian, Clucky gasped at her statement.

(With Skippy)

Skippy had just arrived at the bedroom that Robin and Marian shared, he nocked on the door and it was awensered by Robin, who had changed back into his green Tunic,Pants, and his balck shoes,

"Ah Skippy what brings you hear" asked Robin,

"I wanted to congraguate you on becoming King" replied Skippy,

"Well thank you Skippy" said Robin. Robin then had a thought,

"Say Skippy how old are you now" asked Robin,

"I'm 10 now, I'll be 11 in May" replied Skippy courious about why Robin wanted his age.

"Thanks for telling me Skippy, you ought to get going home now" said Robin, Skippy nodded and headed back to the Courtyard to get his horse.

Robin then hears footsteps behind him and spins around to see his lovley wife Marian.

"Marian my dear where have you been" asked Robin,

"I was playing Batmitten with Clucky in the Courtyard" replied Marian.

Marian then walked up to Robin and hugged him,

"So how did the meeting with the Barons go" said Marian, Robin shrugged as if to say it was nothing special. Marian understood and let the subject go, Marian then remembered she wanted to talk to Robin about something.

"So Robin My love I was wondering,that maybe if you where up to if we could maybe have cubs.." Marian's voice trailed off at the end of her sectence, Robin's eyes lite up like the night sky.

"Marian my dear I thought you would never ask" said Robin, Marian smiled and laughed at Robin picked her up and carried her birde style to their room on the very top floor of the Castle.

That night little to both Robin and Marians' Knowing the future airs to the throne of England where conceived.

(Hey guys it MastFic Here and Sorry for not Updating the story in a long time I want to make each chapter as long and as good as possible so It might take longer, but anyways I hoped you Enjoyed this chapter because there is more where that came from, TaTa for now MastFic)


	3. Chapter 3 New Life Is Discovered

It was bright and sunny new day in Nottingham, both Marian and Robin where still groggy from the long night of intense passion. But reluctantly they both got up and got dressed in there more King and Queen like clothing. This was because they had a meeting with the king of Scottland about the incorperation of Scottland into the Kingdom of England, so they said goodbye to there friends as they boarded a carrige and headed for the town of Manchester.

Manchester was a small town where Robin and Marian would be resting before continuing on to Edinburgh for their meeting.

(One Hour Later)

"Look Robin there's the town" said Marian. Robin looked out of the carriges windows and saw a quaint little village, it didn't have the feel of a big town like Nottingham and Robin liked that emensly.

The carrige pulled up to a small Inn that was made of Wood,Stone, and a Hay roof. Both Robin and Marian got out of the carrige and walked to the door of the Inn, Robin opened the door for Marian like any gentleman would. Marian walked into the small lobby of the Inn, Robin followed her inside also followed by two Guards.

The Inn keeper was behind the counter with his back turned to Robin and Marian,

"I'll be with you in a moment" said the Inn keeper. It took him just a minute turn around and to his suppries the King and Queen were standing there, he got out from behind the counter and stood infront of them and bowed.

"Your Majesties how may I serve my King and Queen" asked the Inn keeper in a polite manner. Robin stepped forward,

"You can help us by giving us a room" said Robin with a chuckle. The Inn keeper nodded and went back behind the counter and got out his registration book.

"If you could just sign this I can give you your room" said the Inn keeper. Robin and Marian both stepped forward and Sign there signatures,King Robin and Queen Marian, after they signed they Inn keeper gave them their key to the room, then Robin had a question for the Inn keeper.

"Say chap what is your name",

"My name is Robert my King" replied Robert with a lot of modesty in his voice, Robin nodded and he gustered forward and Robert continued to lead them to their room. Robert led them up three flights of stairs and they finally came to the room, it was the best room in the Inn. It even had its own bath. Both Robin and Marian thanked Robert for the room, he bowed and left the room. Both Robin and Marian felt the trip catch up to them, so they stripped down to their Underwear and got into the bed.

(The Next Morning)

Robin groaned as the sun hit his eye lids he slowly streched under the covers, half expecting to find Marian to his right. But to his suppries she was not there insted he listened and heard, what sounded like puking noises coming from the bath. Robin got up and put on his Green Tunic and Pants and his Black shoes and went to the bath. There he saw a dreadful sight Marian was hunched over the Toilet throwing her guts up, Robin rushed to her side at the toilet.

"Marian dear are you alright" asked Robin concerned about his Wife, Marian managed to tell him,before puking again, that she was not feeling well and that she may not be able to come with him to Scottland. Robin said that he would send a Gaurd to fetch the town Doctor,

"GAURD, GAURD" Yelled Robin,

"Yes my lord" replied the Guard confused about why he was yelling.

"Would you go and fetch the towns doctor, the Queen is Ill" said Robin. The Gaurd at hearing that the Queen was Ill rushed outside to get the doctor as quick as he could. The Guard ran to a small cottage that had a red cross on a sign outside it, the Guard knocked on the door.

An old owl opened the door,

"May I help you" asked the Owl courious as to why a Gaurd was coming to him,

"The Queen is Ill and I need you to give her a look over"replied the Guard. At first the Owl did not beleive the Guard, he thought it was a prank by the towns kids, but then he saw the royal insignia on the Guards sholder. The Owl quickly knoded and ran to grab his coat and Medical bag.

Both the Owl and the Guard rushed back to the Inn, when they both arrived at Robin and Marians room Robin had placed Marian laying down on the bed. Robin saw the Gaurd enter the room with the Doctor,

"Is this the doctor" asked Robin pointing to the owl, the Guard nodded and left.

"What seems to be the trouble" asked the Doctor taking off his coat,

"I woke up this morning and Marian was throwing up in the bath" relied Robin concerned for his wife's well being. The Doctor steped over to Marian and put his wing on her forehead and felt a temprature,

"Tell me my Queen have expirenced, Nausia,sweting,extreme hunger, and onset morning sickness," asked the Doctor, Marian didn't speak she just nodded her head. The Doctor just smiled and chuckled slightly,

"Well its nothing serious my King, but I was wondering if you have cribs at the castle" asked the Doctor.

"What do you mean'Do you have cribs', what are you saying" demanded Robin wanting to know what the Doctor knew,

"Well my King I hope your ready to be a parent because the Queen his pregnant with cubs" replied the Doctor, at that moment both Robin's and Marian's eyes went wide.

"WHAT" Robin and Marian said at the same time, the Doctor smiled

"Congratulations to the both of you" said the Doctor,

"But Doctor we have to travel to the Capital of Scottland to attend a meeting" said Robin in a almost pleding voice.

"She'll be alright just keep a bucket and plenty of food and water near her, and make sure she gets plenty of rest" replied the Doctor as he took his coat and bid the stunded King and Queen farewell.

Over the next few hours that they had in manchester was spent thinking about what a parental life would be like and what there kids would look like. They did this for so long the Guard had to come and remind them that it was time to go to Edinburgh. So Robin packed the bags and Marian waited in the carrige, she wanted to help but because she was pregnant she didn't want to harm the babies.

After they were all packed up they where headed off to Edinburgh for the meeting, Marian said she needed rest so Robin put a cott in the middle of the carrige and had Marian go to sleep. Robin fell asleep just a few minutes later.

(2 And A Half Hours Later)

Marian felt a paw on her sholder, she looked up to her left and saw Robin smiling and telling her to wake up. She got up from the cott she had been laying on and streched out her arms. They both exited the carrige and headed into the Castle that belonged to the Scottish Monarchy. As they entered they saw an array of collecables, such as , swords, old Roman Vases, etc.

Robin told the Gaurds to stay outside the door when they where in the meeting, Robin and Marian entered the council chambers. Inside the chamber they found the King,Queen,Prince, and 3 Barons waiting for Robin and Marian's arrival.

"Good day King Robin and Queen Marian" said King Jack, Robin and Marian both nodded and sat down across from the King and His advisory.

"Good Day to you as well, King Jack is it?" said Robin, Jack nodded. Robin sugested that they get the meeting on with, King Jack and his wife Queen Mary agreed.

The meeting took over 6 Hours to complete and in that time Marian had gotten up from the meeting four times to throwup, but over all the meeting was a sucess and that day the Kingdom of Scottland was dissolved and joined the Kingdom of England, but in exchange Scottland would get there own Parliemnt to pass laws that applied only to Scottland. But Laws passed by the King of England would be put into force wether the Scottish Parliment agreed or not, the Scottish Royal family was also given top poistions in the Scottish Government to keep them happy. King Jack got to be govenor of the Scottish Provinces and He got to be head of Parliment.

(That Night In Robin and Marian's Room)

Both Marian and Robin were sleeping peacefuly in their room when a thought suddenly accured to Robin, that he had not told the servents in Nottingham to prepare a Nursery. Robin quietly got out of bed and wen to the desk in the corner of the room, he struck a match and lit a candle sitting on the desk and started to write a message to send to Nottingham,

Dear Richard,

This is King Robin and I need you to tell the servents to prepare a Nursery, as we discovered in Manchester that Marian is Pregnant, but do not announce it to the Public we would like to make the anncouncement our selfs.

Sicerley Yours,

King Robin Of England

Robin then rolled up the message and put a string around it to keep it shut, he then snuck out of his room and found the Messanger.

"Pss,PSSS" wispered Robin at the sleeping Messanger, the Messanger woke up and nearly screamed but Robin was able to put his paw over his mouth and that muffled the scream.

"Oh, its just you my Lord" said the Messenger in a Sterotypical Scottish accent, Robin nodded saying that is was alright. Robin quickly gave the message to the Messanger and told him to deliver it to Richard Of Nottingham tonight. The Messanger would have complained but he now knew that Robin was his King and he would be punished if he did not deliver the message. So the Messenger got on his horse and rode off into the night.

Robin returned to his room, he slowly opened the door trying not wake Marian, when he got in he closed the door slowly behind him and then he blew out the candle on the desk. Robin then got back into bed, Marian then groaned and tossed over, Robin had worried expresion on his face. He did not want to wake Marian at this hour, but luckily she just turned over and continued to sleep, Robin sighed in releif and went back to sleep.

(The Next Morning)

At about 9:30 in the morning one of the Guards that came with Robin and Marian went and woke them up and told them that the Carrige would be leaving in an hour, so both Robin and Marian slowly got outn of bed.

"Good Morning love" said Robin to Marian as he lightly kissed her sweet lips,

"Good Morning to you too my handsome King" replied Marian in a sweet tone. Both of them got dressed in their typical clothes(The ones from Disney's 1973 Version) and then Robin packed the rest of there stuff up, there was so much that swet dripped down his silky fur.

But Robin managed to get all there stuff packed up and on the Carrige, but before they left the Former King of Scottland Jack had invited them to breakfast before they left for Nottingham. They injoyed some good fruit and some flapjacks and water for Breakfast before departing, they both got into the Carrige and took off for Manchester where they would rest for an Hour or so and then continue on for Nottingham.

(Back In Nottingham)

It was 10:00 O'clock in the morning Richard was just getting up from his quite large bed when a knock came at his door. He got up and walked over to the door, when he opened the door standing there was a medium sized Black wolf with a message in his paws. Richard took the message from the wolf and thanked him.

Richard opened the letter and read it, his face than got a huge grin, he had just gotten to the part of the letter about Marian being pregnant. He put it down and called for some of Marian's old ladies inwaiting, they arrived at his door and bowed.

"How may we help my lord" asked one of the ladies who was a vixen herself,

"Ladies I have just received news that the Queen is expecting and I need you to gather all the servents you can to help prepare a nursery" said Richard, all of the ladies gasped and then squeeled and ran off to find people to help them. Richard chuckled and went back into his room and got changed into his regular clothes.

By Mid-Noon the ladies had gathered Carpenters,Architecs,Painters,Etc. Even Clucky and Little John where pitching in to help out the project, but they all had to keep it a secret because Richard had informed them that Robin wanted to keep it all a secret until Him and Marian have a chance to Officialy Announce it to the Kingdom.

(Back In Manchester)

The Carrige that had been carrying Robin and Marian was just packing up for the trip back to Nottingham,both Marian and Robin had both been waiting in the lounge in the Inn owned by Robert. They had both been sitting there when the Doctor Owl came into the lounge wearing his Doctors' coat.

"My Lord's" said the Owl as he bowed, the Owl then stood strait with a look of nervousness on his face. Even though he was old you could still clearly tell,

"Why so nervous My friends" said Robin,

"Well my lord I was hoping, if the position is open, if I could be the person Physcian to the King and Queen" asked the Owl. Robin and Marian looked at eachother with a smile on their muzles,

"We would be glad to have you as a our personal Doctor" said Marian in a sweet tone, the Owl had the biggest look of glee on his face.

"Thank you My Lord's" said the Owl, but Marian almost forgot something if he was going to be a personal Doctor to Her and Robin then they should know his name.

"Say what is your name" asked Marian,

"My name is Francis" said Francis with quite a proud look about his face. Marian nodded as she heard the Guard calling that the Carrige was ready to go. So Robin,Marian, and now Francis were making their way back to Nottingham.

(The Carrige Arriving In Nottingham)

Robin and Marian and Francis gazed apon the city of Nottingham, for some odd reason Robin missed it more than ever, wether it was the long travel or the fatiuge he did not know,the driver of the Carrige then rushed through the town and headed strait to the castle.

When they reached the gates the Guards from the inside opened up the gates, the driver then slowly pulled into the Courtyard. Robin then steped out of the Carrige and then turned around to help Marian who was to his suppries already down, he didn't question this as he knew she was only a few days pregnant.

All three of them walked throught the Castle's entrence and helped Marian up the stairs while carrying luggage, when they got up to their room they unpacked and Francis looked over Marian one final time before leaving. Both Marian and Robin looked at eachother and had the same Idea and both got into there underwear and layed down and started to take a nap.

(A/N Thanks you guys so much for wanting more of this story, I hope this chapter wasn't to long but I don't want it to be short either. Anyway make sure to look out for more chapters soon. TaTa for now MastFic)


	4. Chapter 4:Old Candle Burns Out

Both Robin and Marian were enjoying there nap, about 3 and A Half hours into the nap Robin heard a small knock at the door. Robin slowly got out of bed as not to wake Marian, because being pregnant Robin knows she'll need all the rest she can get. Robin went to the door and opened it only enough to see who it was, it was Richard. Robin nodded quickly and slipped back inside to get dressed.

Once out of his room and in the main council chamber with Richard they could speak at a normal volume.

"So was your trip productive Robin" asked Richard sitting down as he said this, Robin nodded

"Very, we got the Scotts to agree to become part of our Kingdom" replied Robin pride beaming in his voice at his work, but then Robin remembered one thing he had to agree to, to get the Scotts to join.

"But..." started Robin but he was interupted by Richard,

"But, What do you mean, but" asked Richard in an almost concerned voice.

"We just agreed to let them have their own Parliment, but the English King's word is still law there, they just wanted a local legislator that understood their needs" said Robin in a commanding voice that suppriesed Richard, Robin was usualy not this tense about things.

Richard then sighed in releif,

"Sorry Robin I did not mean to question the King but I thought you gave up something serious in order to have them join us" said Richard. Robin forgave him and continued his conversation with the former King,

"So did you get my Message" asked Robin who looked like had just witnessed a murder. Richard nodded his head and put his large lions' paw on Robin's sholder.

"Relax Robin I was able to get to it before the servents" assured both Robin and Richard heard a suppriesed gasp from a few floors up, Robin took off in the direction of the Gasp with Richard close in tail.

When they got to the Hallway of the floor that the Gasp came from they saw Marian looking into a room which was painted an emerald green color with two babie cribs inside.

Robin looked at Richard with a shocked expression on his face, Robin went up to Marian and they both entered the room. Both Robin and Marian were suppriesed at how done it was, it looked as though it had been under construcion for years, when really it had only been under construction for a day or so.

"As soon as I got the Message, I got Clucky and the rest of Marian's old ladies in waiting to help out, almost every Builder,Painter, and Architect here working on the project non stop" said Richard quite humbally, Marian and Robin were in shock so Robin sat Marian down in a rocking chair near one of the cribs.

Robin then got his voice back and started to speak but hushed himself, he just wanted to take in the beauty of the room and his Wife. Robin then proceeded to pull up a stool next to Marian and take her paw in his,

"Marian I just want to say I can't wait to be parents" said Robin, Marian smiled and I'am pretty sure Robin could see some tears welling up in her eyes. The two kissed lightly and just stood there admiring the room.

Robin then told Marian that he had to go talk to little john and that he should be back with in a few hours. Marian understood and let him go she just sat in the Nursery talking with her Uncle Richard.

(In The Castle Courtyard)

Little John was sitting in the shade of a tree just looking into the clouds, it looked as if he was in deep thought. Robin decided to pull a small prank on his old friend, she Robin quietly snuck up behind the tree little john was leaning against and his mouth right next to his ear, Robin then inhaled deeply and then yelled "LITTLE JOHN!".

Little John looked as if he had jumped fifty feet in the air, when he landed he looked around to see who did it and saw the King laughing his royal ass off.

"Gee thanks, some friend you are" said Little John in a serious voice, but it was qucikly followed up by laughter, Little John could not contain himself and he could not stay mad at Robin he was just to lovable. Robin apolagised for waking him up and Little John dissmissed it as he knew it was a joke, so Robin then got to the real reason he was here.

"So Little John a little berdie told me that you are going to ask a certin lady in waiting to marry you" said Robin with a smug look on his features, Little John then blushed and nodded. He and Lady Clucky had been going out for the last few months and Little John was getting ready to pop the question, Little John had decided that he would prepose during the feast that was being held at Nottingham's castle for the recent unifecation of England and Scottland.

"Yeah I'm gonna do it tonight during the feast" replied Little John starting to wring his hands in nervousness, Robin put paw on his sholder.

"Don't be so nervous John you've delt with bigger things than this" encoureged Robin, Little John smiled and a look of confedence crept in his eye's.

"Your right Robin I can do this" said Little John with a abundance of confendence, Robin gave a slight chuckle and patted Little John's back in a friendly manner. The two then headed back into the castle to go and pick out their outfits.

Robin was wearing a pair of white pantaloons and vest with a small blue cape behind him, Marian was wearing a bosom level strapless blue dress with blue jewels in crusted on the bottom.

(With Clucky and Little John)

Both Little John and Lady Cluck decided to wear a more dark green, Clucky wore her usual dress only in a dark green and Little John wore a pair of dark green pantoloons and a green vest.

Both couples were ready for the Banquit and ready to have a fun time.

(2 Hours Later At The Feast)

Nearly two hours later and the Scottish guests were staring to arrive in magnificent Carriges and Beautiful Gowns and other dress wear.

Also invited to the Party was the former King of Scottland and his family, it was about 9:30 when the main feast was served.

It consisted of Roast ham and chicken with Turduckin, a coracopia of fruits and vegtables and baked patatoes, fine Red Wine from Rome and other assorted items. As soon as the food came all of the guests started to dig in.

(1 Hour into the feast)

After one our the stomachs of everyone at the feast were full and were just relaxing and drinking wine to pass the time, it was then that Little John stood up with his wine goblet in hand.

"I would like to make a toast to my lovley girlfriend Lady Cluck" said Little John raising his glass, the rest of the animals followed suite and raised there glasses and then drank. It was then that Little John got down on one knee,

"Clucky I just want you to know that I love ya and I I've been waiting to ask this question for a long time" continued Little John reaching for his back pocket and pulled out a beautiful Diamond Ring,

"Cluckly will you marry me" asked Little John, Clucky put her wings over her beak in shock and she started to cry and she quickly nodded her head yes as she was to happy to speak. Little John slipped the Ring on her 'Ring finger'. Everyone cheered and and toasted the newly engaged couple.

The Feast went on for a couple more hours when Both Robin and Marian said that they were going to retire for the night,everyone bid them goodnight and left them selfs after another hour.

(The Next Morning)

The Sun Rise was beautiful it was peach and a light red color, but the morning for most residents of the castle was anything but beautiful. All of them had massive hangovers, each person felt like there head was in the middle of an earthquake all the time, and it seemed to never end.

But both Robin and Marian knew that they had to get up and get on with their day, that was also the day the Marian swore off Alcohol undtill the cubs were born. So they both got dressed and headed off to there Royal duties, Robin was going to see the King of France in London to sign a long awaited peace treaty, Marian on the other hand would be taking it easy as not to harm the young life inside of her.

(In London With Robin)

Robin had just arrived in London with some Gaurds and other staff members ready to Negosiate,Draft, and Sign a Peace Treaty between The English and French Kingdoms.

Robin then walked into the large Cathedral where the meeting was to take place, when Robin spotted the French King he was suppries to see a Young Teenager sitting there looking as regal as ever in his Royal blue colors. Robin on the other Hand was just wear his white pantools and vest, accompanyed by a red coat and his small crown. Robin sauntered up to the table were the French men were sitting.

"Well its about time you showed up you English dog" said The young French noble Robin ignored him and sat down,

"Before we begin may I ask who you are" asked Robin to the French man hoping to find out about his identity. The Young French man looked shocked and astonished as the King of England did not know who HE was.

"I am Prince Louise of France and I was sent here to sign a Peace Treaty with you English" said the Prince, Robin nodded and got out the Treaty to present it, but Robin was courious about one thing.

"My Prince if I may ask where is the King of France, I would feel much better with his signauture on this Peace Treaty" said Robin in a quite concerned and Fake voice, the Prince looked like he was about to explode in anger at Robin, but he composed himself and sat back down.

The young French Prince then took a breath and spoke,

"He is away on negotiations with his Cousin Emporer Heinrich of the Holy Roman Empire and if you worried my signature is no good he will arrive in a month to sign it as well" said The Prince in a rather calme manner, Robin nodded and they got on with the meeting, it took severale hours of debate and compromises. But in the end both sides gave a little, Enland gave back the Territories of Caen and Rennaes to the French, but the French in return would gave a lump sum of 250,000 Franks to the English as well as lower tariffs on English goods in France.

Either way both sides were happy that they could once again focus on things other than war, and true to his word the French King Philip came and signed the Peace Treaty one month later.

(5 Months later)

Marian was now well into her pregnancy and she was starting to get less and less mobile everyday, but that didn't stop her from receiving visits from Clucky and Little John, as well as Skippy and his oldest sister. Robin on the other hand had Richard do some of his Royal duties so he could spend time with Marian, but that day they recived some bad news from their doctor friend Francis, during one of the meetings Richard Clutched his chest and fell and slumped over the table and from what Francis could tell he had a heart attack and he might not recover and if he does he will not be able to do any hard work.

(In Richard's Room)

He was lying in his bed only in his white night shirt breathing slowly, with Francis at his side checking his pulse and breathing.

"I think he'll be alright, but I am not shure his heart attack has weakened him severly and I do not know if he will make it through the night" said Francis in a monotone voice sound completely defeted, he had joined the medical field to help save people, and now, by his side was the former King of England clinging to life as they knew it.

Francis left Marian and Robin to be with him, Marian bent down and touched herr Uncle's Arm and then started to cry, she was remembering all the times he held her when she was scared or sick, now it was quit the opposit. Robin also felt a little sad although Richard never hunted him in his younger days of rebellion he felt hatrid twords Richard more specificlley the Crown. But now here he was wearing that same Crown that he so despised and before him layed the former King of England his only recent Uncle In-Law and friend, but Robin decided to be strong and not cry for Marian's Sake.

(Half an Hour Later)

About half an hour had passed and Robin sent Marian to bed beacause he didn't want her to stress out over the whole thing so he said he would wake her if anything changed. Robin was about to leave when he heard a faint whisper he turned around to see Richard trying to speak.

Robin then moved towards Richard's bed and sat down on the edge, and listened hard for the Former King bareley had any speaking voice left.

"_Robin, Robin come closer_" Whispered Richard. Robin leaned inward to hear the Kings words,

"_Robin When I am gone I want you to care for Marian, and mean really care for he, comfort her and make sure to cheer her up when she is crying_" Robin nodded. Thats when Richard the Former King of England took his final breath and died at the age of 42.

Robin had tears in eyes but he wiped them as he did not want the Gaurds to see their King crying. He quickly exitied the room and to go find the Mortitian and alert him that they would need a coffin to put Richard in.

After Robin talked to the palace staff about Richard's funeral, he snuck back off to bed where Marian lay sleeping.

(The Next Morning)

Marian awoke and saw that Robin was gone from their bed, she had understood that he had been getting up earlier latley. Mainly because as the King he had a lot of early meetings.

So Marian went about her morning routine as usual wondering why everyone looked so gulm and downtrotned, so she decided to go and talk to Robin about it. When Marian reached the thrown room she saw Robin sitting in his throne head in paw looking stressed out, so much so he didn't seem to know she was in the room. She walked up to him and put a paw on his sholder which made him jump slightly,

"Oh Marian, you startled me darling" said Robin putting his paw over his heart.

"Robin may I ask you why everyone looks so glum today" asked Marian with a hint of couriosity in her voice. Robin sighed and looked Marian in the eyes,

"Marian..." he paused and then continued "Richard passed away last night". Marian gasped and clamped a paw over her mouth like a vice, she couldn't belive that her uncle the former King of England was dead. But as she slowly came to the realisation that it had to be true. So she walked up to Robin and barried her head into his chest and cried, they sat there like that, Robin let Marian greive and let it all out.

"r...r..Robin we have to plan a funeral for him" said Marian her voice slightly raspy and shakey from the crying. Robin nodded and then spoke,

"It's already done my dear the funeral will be tomorrow" replied Robin. Hoping to make his wife fell better he told her she should go and take a nap and refresh herself so the day wouldn't seem to gloomy. Marian agreed with him in the fullest and went to bed, Robin sat on his throne and muttered to himeself.

"What A day today has been..."

(A/N So thats the end of chapter 4 for you, I know I haven't updated this story in a while I will try and get more chapters out to you guys as soon as I can. But school and other things is keeping me from doing so, so be pacient. Ta Ta For Now)


End file.
